


The Morning After the Night Before

by livelovehump



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelovehump/pseuds/livelovehump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What causes the people you least expect to end up in jail on shore leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After the Night Before

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Where_no_woman's "Love....Is a Many Splendored Thing?" February drabble fest](http://community.livejournal.com/where_no_woman/212899.html). Like most drabblefest things it's unbeta'd by another person. The prompt was "The morning after the night before." So I'm so original when it comes to titles.

“Well, of all the women in all the worlds you’re the last ones I ever suspected I’d have to bail out of jail the next morning.” Christine gave out a heartfelt groan from the uncomfortable bench she was laying on but didn’t move her arm from across her eyes at the sound of her Captain’s voice.

“It isn’t our fault.” She heard Nyota say from the other side of the cell in a fierce tone as if she’d been up all night formulating her defense. Christine was slightly hungover-- normally it probably wouldn’t be so bad, but the lack of sleep from the bench? Just making it so much worse-- but she was inclined to agree with her friend.

This was _not_ their fault! They’d been invited by the locals for a shore leave after a successful treaty negotiation. It certainly wasn’t their fault a couple of locals were sexist racists and deserved a punch in the face.

Seriously, any being that made Christine forget she was a healer and shouldn’t hurt anybody had to be very deserving of the shiner they received.

“You two beat the hell out of the _crowned prince._ ”

“Hardly.” Nyota responded unamused. “More liked bruised their precious egos.”

Christine rolled her eyes under her arm and finally sat up. Christine finally noticed that Gaila was standing a couple of steps behind the captain. It was obvious that directly after their arrest she ran off to find Kirk. She looked nervous and upset, and Christine offered up a small smile in comfort of her friend.

“And two of his cousins.” He was arguing with them with a rather amused expression on his face. One that said he was _trying_ to scold them because he was supposed to be diplomatic about this situation-- though he didn’t want to be-- but said that he was very sorry to have missed it.

“First,” Christine finally spoke up, “it’s hardly like we knew they were hot shots who could have us arrested for just a punch and threatening more. Secondly, it’s not like it mattered. They were speciest assholes who deserved it.” She was terminally unimpressed with Very Important People who thought the laws of common fucking decency didn’t apply to them.

“Kirk,” Uhura piped up, “they were saying the most horrible things about Gaila.” She paused. “Then got really grabby like she was property because she’s Orion.”

Jim shook his head. “I _know_.” He assured them. “She told me all about it. There’s not going to be any disciplinary action or anything. So relax. I didn’t know you two had super fast skills. Gaila said it was over before she even knew what had happened.”

Gaila finally stepped up the bars. “We had to wake up three constables and finally the King got involved when the captain threatened to destroy all their Federation hopes and dreams. It was amazing. Anyway the king doesn’t want his youngest son’s behavior to hit the press or get back to Starfleet so they’re releasing you.” She explained calmly. “But you’ve been banned from the planet for a period of 15 years.”

A strange look came across Jim’s face for a second as if he was a tad touched by the compliment, but it disappeared quickly. “It’s nothing a Captain worth his salt wouldn’t do. Besides I can’t have Bones and Spock eyebrowing me to death when I don’t come back with their best employee and-” Uhura shot him a look as if to say, ‘Call me his girlfriend. I _dare_ you.’ “You know.” He turned to the guard. “Open the cell. These two are leaving.”

Once the door opened Gaila rushed in giving Uhura a huge hug and then Christine. “Oh! I was so scared. I didn’t know what the jails and police on this planet were like!” She rushed out quickly.

“We’re fine.” Nyota tried to assure her friend patting her back.

“You two shouldn’t have done that. I could’ve handled it!” she insisted, eyes watering over slightly, touched that her two best friends defended her honor in such a way.

“That’s not the point.” Christine said forcefully.

“I was handling it.” Gaila argued, wiping at the bottom of her eyes. “I’m used to it.”

“And you shouldn’t be.” Nyota argued, and Gaila launched herself back at her old roommate.

“You’re right, but I can’t let people like that know they’ve gotten to me or they win.” she explained seriously. “You two can’t do this again, alright? Promise me. You made me worry.”

Christine was touched that Gaila had been so worried. She looked at Nyota who was looking at Christine over Gaila’s shoulder. “We promise.” Christine finally agreed. Although she was unsure that was a promise she could actually keep. “Right Nyota?”

“Right.” she agreed.

Their moment was interrupted when Jim spoke back up “Not to ruin the female bonding moment but you two have an hour to get off planet. So we need to skedaddle.”

“Skedaddle? Really?” Nyota asked suddenly. Christine couldn’t help the snort that escaped her as Jim gave her a pointed “Shut up.”

Christine was the first person out of the cell. “Thank you, Captain.” she offered up quickly.

“It’s not a problem. I’m just _really_ sorry I missed it.”

The four of them shared a companionable silence for a few moments as they walked out of the building and down the street towards the inn they were all staying at. “So,” Nyota spoke up from the back of the group where she was walking side by side with Gaila, “is anyone else simultaneously surprised and unsurprised that Christine threw the first punch?”

The Captain looked surprised almost as if in dealing with McCoy on a day to day basis meant that the head nurse must have the patience of a saint since she hadn’t punched him yet.

Christine couldn’t help but roll her eyes when she gave out a snort of laughter. Technically, it was true. She’d been the closest to what had happened, and she’d been the first to lose her temper. “You all just don’t know me at all.” She said slowing down so that Gaila and Nyota could catch up with her. She swung an arm over Gaila’s shoulder. “Besides I’m not the one that kneed a guy in the nose.”


End file.
